My Friend
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: set after- case of Dangerous lady...


**Abhi** running shouting - Daya…Dayaaaa…

Nd the girl who was trying her best to slit his throat left him nd run away…

**Daya** was wincing in pain on floor placing his hand on his throat…that was bleed…

**Abhi** sat on knees…lift his head up nd place that on his thigh - Daya… Daya…Oh my God…gala kaat diya kya?

**Next scene** -

**Daya** enters Bureau…having stitches on his neck…supporting by Freddy dn Vivek laughing like mad that shocked ACP nd Muskaan…

**Daya** - eh he eh he he he ..eh he…he he

**ACP** - kya hua hain…kya hua…he speaks in little angry tone…

**Freddy** in worried tone - Sir samajh mein nahin a raha kya hua hai…marte bache hain…phir bhi haste ja rahe hain…

**Daya** still laughing…

**ACP** strict tone - Daya…Dayaaa…Dayaaaaa…

**Daya** look ta him nd bit serious - yes Sir…he speaks sitting straight…

**Freddy** - Sir…jab chup hote hain tab bhi haste hain…

A naughty smile again appear on Daya's face with funny music…

**Freddy** signal towards him - Ye dekhiye…dekhiye…

**ACP** - Daya…kya ho gya hain…itni khush hone ki kya baat hai…

**Daya** - mujhe wahi chahye Sir…dn he signal about shot…

**Muskaan** smiles mischeviously…

**ACP** in anger tone - Behave ur self…sabb tameez bhool gaye kya…

**Daya** become serious like _Achha bachha_…nd his expression changes - Sorry Sir…he speaks moving his face downward…

**ACP** - its Ok now…

**Daya** get up from chair nd trying to move towards door…

**ACP** - kahan ja rahe ho tum…

Freddy nd Muskaan run after him nd Freddy hold his arm…

**ACP** - Daya…

**Freddy** nd **Muskaan** - Sir…Sir…they trying to hold him tightly…

**Daya** trying to remove his arms from them by jerking his arms - mujhe wahi chahye…wahi wali dawai…bahut achha nasha hai iska…nd he move some more steps but Freddy hold his arm tightly nd Vivek run too nd hold his left arm…

**Vivek** - Sir rukiyeee…Sir…poore raaste mein yehi dawai maang rahe the…he speaks by struggling to hold his arm tightly in order to move him sit back…

**Daya** jerk him away nd Vivek fall behind near ACP…nd he make him stand…

**Freddy** - Sir…ek minute…pl plz Sir…

**ACP** shouted in anger - Dayaaa…

**Daya** stop struggling on hear him…

**ACP** ordered - ruk jao…

**Daya** remove his right arm from Freddy nd stand in attention position…

**ACP** - wapas aao…

**Daya** look at him - Sir…nd than move towards chair…

**ACP** - baitho idher he speaks forward chair towards him…

**Daya** sat there…

**ACP** move infront him nd place hand on table nd bent little - kya… hain…kya hua kya hai tumhe…

**Daya** sit straight nd trying to speak nicely - Sir…us…drink mein kuch mila hua tha…dn he move his right hand finger in rounds - us se ek dam…uske baad pata hi nahin chala Sir ke kya hua…

**Freddy** - Abhijeet Sir agar nahin pahunchte to us ladki ne gala kaat diya tha…

**ACP** still in same position…forward his hand towards his neck to check nd Daya laugh again…

**Daya** - phir se chahye Sir wahi drug…

ACP stand straight - Muskaan…_nd he signal towards drawers_…zara meri gun lekar aao…_Muskaan move to bring gun_ - abhi deta hu ise drug…

**Muskaan** open drawer nd remove his gun nd moving toward him - Sir…Sir lagta hai ye drug itni addictive hai agar aadmi ek baar le le to use baar baar maangta rehta hai…Sir…

**ACP** looking at him…

**Daya** - haan…baar baar chahye…

**ACP** ask him how Abhijeet reach there nd Daya told him that he redial his number nd than Abhi save him…

**Next scene** -

**Abhi** asking about bartender…looking as he will kill someone if he didn't get answer…actually it was all that frustration nd anger…anger for that person who did this to his Daya…who hurt his Daya…

**Abhi** - kal raat yahan duty pe kaun tha…yahan bar mein…bar tender kaun tha yahan pe…

**Bar** tender - gggg kal raat ko…

**Abhi** in anger - kal raat ko…sunai nahin parta kya…hain…**kaan se kam sunte ho kyaaa…**he shouts in anger…gunah kiya usne…kahan hai wo…

**Bar** tender - wo to yahan nahin hai…

**Abhi** - address batao uska…

**Bar** tender - nahin maalom…

**Abhi** lost his patience nd remove gun dn place that on his head…all got scared…he continuous with fire in his eyes - bola na…abhi uda doonga…samjha…abhi uda doonga…ek khoon ho gya usme shaamil hai wo…nd scene finishes after sometime when bar tender told him about unknown bar tender as he only came for first time there…

**In last scene** -

They Save Abhi by reach there on time nd caught that girl nd her brother got killed…

* I don't want to show Abhi's scene here bcoz what happens with Daya was not his mistake...it was accident that Daya was unaware of but what happened with Abhi was not an accident…he was well aware that it's the same girl…after knowing all that he took the drink nd make himself her prey*

**After that** -

**Abhi** lying on sofa…

**Daya** look at him nd move close to him - Abhijeet…theek ho tum…he speaks patting his shoulder…

**Abhi** smiles nd get up - bilkul theek hu yaar…he speaks while sitting…

**Daya** helps him nd make him sit properly - araam se…

**Abhi** - main theek hu yaar…

**Daya** laughs - shukar karo bach gye tum…he speaks patting his shoulder…

**Abhi** laughs too - shukar to tu mana beta…pahunch gya tha main time par…mujhe to mallom hi tha ke gala kaatne wali hai is liye main pehle hi intezaam kar rakha tha…khud ka dekh…jaise **funky** necklace pehna ho…kya design hai…ha ha…nd he laugh…

**Daya** - achha…bahut hassi a rahi hai mea gala dekh kar…koi baat nahin…agar kuch ho jata na mujhe to pata chalta tumhe…ab mazaak bana rahe ho…

**Abhi** - shut up Daya…agar dobara aisa bola to…he shouted in anger… jaanta hai tu kya beeti thi mujhpar…jaan nikal gyi thi meri…main jaanta hu tujhe kaise hospital tak pahunchaya hai…tujhe to koi hosh hi nahin tha…agar tujhe kuch ho jata to…dn tears came in his eyes…

**Daya** - sorry na yaar…naraaz kyu hota hai…aur tere aanso kyu nikal rahe hai…he speaks in sad tone…

**Abhi** smiles a bit nd pat his cheek…hold his t-shirt from collar nd pulls him towards him nd hugg him tightly nd rub hand on his head…

**Daya** too had tears nd he hugg him too…both seprate after sometime…

**Abhi** wiping his eyes - suna hai tune ACP Sir ka bahut khoon jalaya wo wali drug maan maang kar…unhone to gun nikal li thi tujh par…

**Daya** narrow his eyes - nai to…galat suna hai Abhijeet…aisa kuch nahin hua…main kyu koi drug maangoga…itna kamzoor nahin hu main…he speaks into making eye contact with him nd than get up…

**Abhi** smiles nd hold his hand - haan jaanta hu mera Daya bahut strong hai…

**Daya** - haan to hu…isme koi shak hai tumhe? He speaks in careless tone…

**Abhi** left his hand - nahin koi shak nahin hai…aur mujhe proud hai mere Daya par…

**Daya **smiles - aur mujhe tumhari dosti par…Thanks meri jaan bachane ke liye…

**Abhi** - Dayaaa….tune dobara thanks kaha na to jaan se maar doonga…he speaks pointed his finger towards him…

**Daya** hold his ears - ok ok nai kehta yaar…waise tumhare haath se marke bhi main amar ho jaunga…

**Abhi** - Dayaaaaa…bahut bol raha hai tu…abb ek shabad nahin…chal ja dinner ready kar jake… bookh lagi hai mujhe…

**Daya** - Yes boss…nd he moves towards kitchen with a satisfactory smile on his face with tears in his eyes…

**Abhi** eyes were wet too as they both were about to loose each other within two days but their luck save them…

**[Flashback** -

It was hard for Abhi to take him to hospital…he call Ambulance dn they make him lie on stretcher…Abhi place his head on his lap…nd covered his throat that was bleeding continuously with cotton…

Daya was very restless…

**Abhi** rubbing his hand on his hairs - Daya…bas Daya thori der mein hum hospital pahunch rahe hai…ghabrao mat Daya…relax Daya…

**Daya** moving his hand in pain…

**Abhi** hold his hand tightly - shaant raho Daya…plz hilo mat…relax Daya…

**Daya** settles a bit nd they reach hospital in 15 minutes…

**Hospital** -

Freedy nd Vivek waiting with Abhi outside as Abhi call them…

Freddy crying - Sir…Daya Sir ko kuch nahin hona chahye…

**Abhi** whose jacket was full with Daya's blood looked lost…worried nd scared about his best buddy…scared about his condition - kitna khoon baha Daya ka…agar use kuch…nd at same time…

Door open nd nurse came…

**Nurse** came - aap mein se Abhijeet kaun hai…

**Abhi** - main…main hu Abhijeet…kya baat hai…

**Nurse** - aap plz ander aiaye…Mr. Daya is very unco-operative…wo bas aapko apne paas chahte hain…hame unka treatment karne mein problem ho rahi hai…aap plz jaldi aiaye…

**Abhi** enters inside nd wore gown, gloves dn mask… saw Daya was on operation table…struggling a bit nd not allowing anybody to touch him…Abhi move close to him - Daya…Dayaaa…bahut dard ho raha hai…

**Doctor** - relax Mr. Abhijeet…inhe painkiller de chuke hain…aap bas inhe console kijiye take ye co-operate kare…

**Abhi** place hand on Daya's head nd he hold his hand tightly…

**Doctor** clean his wound dn he feels intense pain nd he shouted dn struggling…

**Abhi** hold his hand tightly - bas bas Daya…hilo mat…

**Daya** who was in semi consciousness - A…Abhiii…Abhiiii…bah… bahut da…dard ho…

**Abhi** - theek ho jayega Daya…tu…tu bas bol mat hain…nahin hoga dard nd tear fall from his eye nd he look at doctor…

**Doctor** consoles him with eyes…

**Abhi** rubbing hand on his hair - Daya…tuje painkiller diya hai Dr. saab ne…dard nahin hoga abb…bas tu shaant reh…

**Daya nod**ded his head in yes…

**Abhi** - hil matt Dayaaa…

**Dr.** apply stitches nd it was hard for Abhi to watch all this on Daya… though they give him local anethesia but there was still pain nd it was painful for anyone to see his loved one like this…Abhi stood by his side…holding his head but turning his face to other side…nd they finish stitches in 15 minutes than give him sedation…so he can take rest…

**After 10 minutes** -

**Freddy** - Sir…Daya sir theek hai abhi…

**Abhi** - wo abhi hosh mein nahin hai…sedation di hai thori se…

**Vivek** - Sir…kuch pata chala kisne kiya ye sab…

**Abhi** in anger - jisne bhi Daya ki ye halaat ki hai wo bachega nahin…jitna bhi khoon Daya ka baha hai na…ek ek boond ka hisaab loonga main…tum dono Daya ke paas hi rehna…Doctor ne bola hai ke hosh mein ane ke thori der baad wo log use discharge kar denge…tum log use lekar chale jana…main baad mein milta hu…nd he left from there…

**Flashback over]**

**Abhi's POV** - kal agar Daya ko kuch ho jata to…agar main waqt par nahin pahunchta to pata nahin Daya ke saath kya ho jata…main ye sab sochna bhi nahin chahta…itne pyare dost ko koi bhala kaise kho sakta hai…kabhi nahin…main jab tak hu Daya ka baal bhi baanka nahin kar sakta…kabhi nahin….nd he look at Daya…who was cooking while singing signalling towards Abhijeet- _**hame to loot liya milke husan walon ne….**_

**Abhi** smiles nd get up from sofa to help his buddy by singing - _**kaale kaale baalon ne gore gore gaalon ne…**_nd both laugh nd enjoying their cooking dn dinner…

**Author's note** -

Guys hope u all like it…dn this was written on request of one reader… sorry bachhe I forgot ur name nd I apologies for that…Thanks for reading this…

Bye nd take care…

Kd.


End file.
